


Laundry Day

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Laundry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, it's laundry day and you got nothing to wear, they all live in the same apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Lance has basically nothing to wear after weeks of procrastinating to do the laundry. He finally pushes himself to do it.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago on my Shance tumblr and forgot to put it here.
> 
> So this is my first posted fic for 2019? lol
> 
> Oddly enough this was inspired by a conversation me and my friend had a long time ago.

Lance has basically nothing to wear after weeks of procrastinating to do the laundry. He finally pushes himself to do it.

 

Putting on the last scraps of clothes he had, which happened to be a crop top from last year’s Pride Parade and booty shorts that barely fit him (he doesn’t bother with the top button anymore) – he probably has last worn this during Spring Break of college freshman year?

 

He makes his way to the basement of his apartment building where the washers and dryers are. He exits his apartment on the 4th floor via the fire escape with his laundry basket and 2 shopping bags full of clothes.

 

It’s barely 6 AM on a Saturday and the laundry room was empty - just the way Lance likes it.

 

He begins dumping his clothes into the washing machine when he hears someone from behind him.

 

Lance turns around to see the cute Jogger from Apartment 303, his white hair shine brightly under the fluorescent light’s dull glow.

He was wearing orange-gray sweatpants and a very fitting white tank top which reveal his scars and his prosthetic arm - but Lance was too distracted by the fact that he has lived in this apartment for the about a year since he graduated college and this was the first time he has met Jogger in-person.

He finally gets a good look at Jogger’s really handsome face: those dark eyes, chiseled features, and the curious scar on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Hey… Um, I really should mind my own business but, the colors and the whites?” Jogger puts on a really bashful but friendly smile as he points at the washing machine Lance was standing in front of filled with assorted clothes, “you’re supposed to separate them so they don’t stain your white clothes.”

Lance is dumbfounded as he looks at his white button-up work clothes and then to the pair of bright red gym shorts in his hand.

 

“I do?”

 

To be honest, Lance usually drops his laundry off at Veronica’s or sometimes Hunk decides to do it for Lance while he sleeps away the aches of a double shift at work.

 

“Yeah… And you shouldn’t do your jeans and the softer fabrics at the same time too,” Jogger explains as he drops his own laundry basket on top of the nearest washing machine. Lance’s eyes wander over to Jogger’s pile of clothes, mostly shades of gray and blacks with all the white/light colored items on top.

 

Lance begins to dig through the clothes he just dumped into the machine, grabbing his jeans and other colored clothes.

 

“So… Whites first, yeah?” Lance asks again looking at Jogger as he begins to do his own laundry. Lance decides he’ll prioritize all his work clothes before his usual wardrobe.

“Yup, ” Jogger replies cheerily as he double checks the pockets of his clothes for any loose items.

 

“Just moved in?” Jogger suddenly opens up with some small talk, his focus was still on adjusting the settings of the washing machine. “Just that… I don’t think I’ve seen you before and I’m usually the first or only one here doing laundry on a Saturday, I’m Shiro by the way… ” He quickly explains with pink dusting lightly on his cheeks.

He has a hand extended and Lance takes it and gives a quick and modest handshake.

“I’m Lance. I’ve actually been living here for almost a year now,” Lance replies honestly, “The laundry thing is sort of new - I’ve been putting it off for so long that I literally ran out of things to wear.” Lance chuckles awkwardly as he remembers what trashy outfit he was currently sporting - wishing that he put on his last hoodie instead of dumping it with the rest of the dirty clothes. “These are just closet leftovers… I look like a mess. Ahahaha…”

But Jogger - Shiro gives him an understanding look.

Lance squirms a little, not because the cool room temperature was making his exposed skin rise with goosebumps, but at how deep those rich, dark eyes can look into him.

 

“I hear ya,” He says with his smile growing bigger, “chores are such a pain to do sometimes - but you got to do them eventually.” His words were almost muffled by the humming of the machine as it begins a spin cycle.

 

Shiro steps closer to Lance as he gestures to the shopping bags of clothes, asking Lance if it was okay for him to help. Lance nods as he taps on the console of his own washing machine.

Shiro begins arranging the rest of Lance’s clothes, totally unfazed with handling a stranger’s dirty clothes. Lance was just to his immediate left, working much faster than Shiro out of sheer embarrassment.

 

“If you don’t mind me saying, I think you’ll look cute no matter what you’re wearing…” Shiro says with sincerity, one of Lance’s shirts in his hands.

Lance blushes a furious red, his brain going through a database of different comebacks while Shiro hums absentmindedly nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...
> 
> I also have my [Shance side blog](https://cooler-than-space.tumblr.com) for anyone interested.
> 
> I am more active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Silly_Jillybean) nowadays, feel free to follow me there!


End file.
